In the past, cigarette merchandising devices, of the type which allow a retailer to take one package at a time from the bottom of the unit, could only be reloaded during use by adding new packages to the top of the working stack. This limited the number of packages which could be carried by the merchandiser and left the possibility of the unit running out of cigarettes.